Acciones y consecuencias
by Yunnam.Didraco
Summary: Colección de one-shot y Drabbles, se desarrollan en la tercera temporada de la serie. Pareja: Leario. Advertencia (obvia) Slash/BL. Contiene spoilers. (Si, reciclé resumen, pero es que a eso va)
1. La necesidad de hablar

**A pesar de que dije que haría una colección de one-shots desde la perspectiva de Riario la historia de Da Vinci sigue facilitándome el Leario, aunque por supuesto, en esta colección si habrá capítulos desde la perspectiva del conde.**

 **La reglas del fic. Serán one-shot (o califican más bien como drabble, posiblemente) y los iré sacando conforme salgan los capítulos, por lo que posiblemente no tengan relación entre ellas, ya que bueno, es obvio que yo puedo escribir algo basado en el capítulo y en capítulos siguientes la serie lo desmienta (seamos sinceros, aunque siento que mi pareja, leario, tiene tantas posibilidades como cualquier otra gracias a la fama de Da Vinci, seguro starz no lo hará, aunque sería bueno, insisto yo)**

 **¡ADVERTENCIA! Todos los capítulos tendrás spoiler de la tercera temporada, posiblemente de las anteriores también, así que léanlos después de ver el capítulo, yo actualizaré conforme vayan saliendo semanalmente, a pesar de que la starz play ya filtró todos los capítulos, en caso de que pueda verlo igual esperaré.**

 **Da Vinci's Demons pertenecen a STARZ y sus respectivos creadores**

Leonardo acababa de matar a su madre. Por supuesto que no se encontraba bien y era obvio que necesitaba hablar con alguien. No sólo necesitaba, sino que quería hacerlo. Era obvio que la persona con quien quería hablar no era Alfonso de Nápoles quien se atrevió a darle monedas por las muerte de los "infieles", una moneda por cada uno, una mísera moneda por su madre a la que acababa de matar; ni Lorenzo el Magnífico que ahora lo nombraba hermano y en definitiva no era algo que deseaba hablar con su padre que, una vez más, lo había mirado con decepción, desprecio o algún sentimiento que no era capaz de descifrar.

Lanzó las monedas, como si con eso pudiera apartar la culpa que lo carcomía y tomó la botella. Claramente que la persona con quien tanto ansiaba hablar tampoco era Zo, su fiel amigo que corrió a… ¿a qué? ¿a ser su consuelo? El fiel Zoroaster, ¿cómo podría ayudarle? Sus palabras amables no sirvieron para nada ¿cómo podría sí él no había pasado nunca por algo así? ¿Cómo entendería que la perfección de que tan orgulloso se sentía Leonardo le había costado cualquier oportunidad de sobrevivir a su madre?

La persona de quien tanto ansiaba oír sus palabras, su opinión en encontraba lejos, no era Nico, tampoco era su querido maestro Andrea Verrochio, el bueno de Andrea que había sido como un padre para él, no necesitaba sus, ahora ausentes para siempre, palabras de consuelo. No, Leonardo necesitaba hablar con quién entendiera la magnitud de la monstruosidad de lo que acababa de hacer, no alguien como Andrea que posiblemente lo hubiera minimizado para no causar más daño a su talentoso alumno, para tratar de hacer su dolor más soportable.

Leonardo necesitaba alguien quien echara alcohol a la herida, porque es lo que las heridas necesitan para sanar, y esa persona no era la hermosa Lucrezia Donati que podía lograr igualar su crueldad a su belleza, no era la mujer a la que había besado y después había partido. Y en ese momento a quien menos necesitaba era a algún hijo de Mitra.

Leonardo sólo necesitaba hablar con él, lo supo cuando se alejó de Zo, cuando buscó apartarse de toda la gente. Sólo necesitaba al Conde Girolamo Riario a su lado. Sólo él sería capaz de entender lo que era matar a su madre, no, no entender, sólo él SABÍA a la perfección lo que era arrebatarle la vida a la mujer que lo había traído al mundo. En ese momento la única opinión que valía la pena era la suya, sólo él podría entenderlo, ¿o juzgarlo? No, por supuesto que no, sabía que el conde no lo juzgaría, pero seguro sería desalmado y tendría derecho, ¿qué acaso el genio Leonardo da Vinci no había aprendido nada de la historia que se atrevió a contarle?

"¿Podría haber cambiado algo de saberlo, Riario? Al igual que tú, que lo supiste cuando era muy tarde, ya no tenía elección. La vida de mi madre a cambio de toda una ciudad, mi madre a la que con tanto empeño busqué, por la que viajé a un nuevo mundo. ¿Hice mal, Girolamo?"

 **El siguiente capítulo será desde la perspectiva de Riario y ambientado en el episodio 3x01**

 **Besos y abrazos de mi parte. Muchas gracias por leer.**


	2. Serpiente

**No he actualizado porque me puse a ver los capítulos que subieron starz y quedé enamorada del capítulo 5, es tan Leario, no me he animado a pasar de ahí.**

 **Gracias a quienes han leído, el fandom de esta pareja es muy pequeño, pero ocupa un lugar muy especial en mi corazón.**

 **¡Por fin un capítulo desde la perspectiva de Riario! Espero que les guste**

 **Ambientado en el capítulo 1 de la tercera temporada, si contiene spoiler, pero solo del capítulo**

 **Da Vinci's Demons pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.**

Él era la serpiente en el paraíso, no le había costado nada llegar a esa conclusión. Sería el tentador, el manipulador de su padre… del santo padre. Se había mostrado, más que como el hijo pródigo, como la oveja extraviada, aquella que necesitaba la guía de su pastor.

Girolamo Riario sabía que su vida eran engaños y traiciones, estaba acostumbrado a ella, en los oscuros túneles del laberinto comprendió que la oscuridad bajo la tierra era el lugar natural para él. El cielo le estaba negado, lo había aceptado después de viajar al nuevo mundo, después de la pérdida de Zita y, por supuesto, después de él.

El conde era curioso, era una de sus principales cualidades, no gozaba de la curiosidad pasmosa del Artista, una curiosidad que no sólo le permitía conocer el mundo, sino que crear uno nuevo con sus propias manos, la curiosidad de Riario era lo opuesto, la necesidad de conocer la boca del lobo para saber cómo destruirla. Y, sin embargo, algo en su viaje parecía haberlo cambiado, ahora los detalles parecían valiosos, no era sólo conocer sin que el enemigo se diera cuenta era perderse en los detalles, en las pequeñas cosas; lo notó cuando Carlo de Medici lo encontró curioseando con las cosas del médico del laberinto.

No recordaba que Carlo hubiera actuado directamente en su contra, había afectado a la casa Medici, aquellos que fueron una verdadera molestia para él, la casa que Da Vinci adoraba. Y a pesar de eso se sentía en la necesidad de afectarlo, a pesar de ahora ser su hermano, Riario no era capaz de comprender por qué en su interior consideraba a ese hombre su enemigo. La necesidad de causarle daño escapaba de su boca como veneno en forma de suaves palabras.

Las palabras de médico fueron una campana en su cabeza:

−¿Cómo os ocupaste de Da Vinci?

El nombre del genio florentino, su sola mención movía algo en el interior del conde, sabía lo que Carlo le hizo a Da Vinci, no podía evitar disfrutar ver la preocupación en el rostro del hombre cuando el médico hablaba de ocuparse del problema.

 **Besos y abrazos de mi parte. Muchas gracias por leer.**


	3. Encuentro

**Saltamos del capítulo uno al tres, porque en el dos no había mucho material para hacer Leario, el siguiente capítulo continuamos aún con el tres.**

 **Para este capítulo es necesario que tengan muy presente la trama del capítulo 3ro porque prácticamente son fragmentos del capítulo desde la perspectiva de Riario.**

 **Da Vinci's demons no me pertenece, lo sabemos, no le demos más vueltas**

Riario no pudo apartar la mirada por unos segundos cuando sus ojos se encontraron con el genio de Florencia. Lo encontró distinto, un poco destruido, pero aun con las piezas faltantes seguía siendo Leonardo Da Vinci.

Sabía lo que Leonardo había pasado, no necesitaba preguntarle; la razón por la que había enviado a sus mejores espías a Otranto era obvia: solo para saber de él.

No supo entender que se ocultaba en la voz de Da Vinci cuando le dijo que había vuelto ¿Había decepción?, ¿alivio? ¿quizá, muy en el fondo, alegría?

Girolamo era consiente de cuando se trataba de castaño el digno porte de Conde no era capaz de mantenerse, inevitablemente sintió la necesidad de acercarse al genio, de hacer menos la distancia entre ambos.

Dejando de lado el pasado, a él no le molestaba ni la presencia ni los comentarios de Zoaster si era Da Vinci quien le pedía que lo soportara; pero eso no evitó que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios cuando vio al genio despedir a su amigo. Riario sabía que él no significaba nada para el artista, solo un medio para lograr algo y un antiguo rival, fue por eso que se permitió sentir alegría al ser elegido, quizá única ocasión, sobre el amigo.

La señora Cerata apoyó a Da Vinci, nada extraño cuando la mayor parte del tiempo el conde no hacía otra cosa que alabar al genio. Como seguidor del laberinto el romano se obligó a mantenerse atrás, evitando cualquier intento de contradecir al papa, como se le había ordenado; pero algo que de ninguna manera podía negar era que quería al genio a su lado en esa guerra, ¿no apoyaban sus deseos a los deseo del laberinto?

−Su santidad, da Vinci es un maestro.

Sus pies se había movido y su boca hablado por inercia.

Sí había algo que Girolamo Riario no podía negar de Da Vinci era su sorprendente talento de tener algún efecto en su corazón, ya fuera bueno o malo el genio sabía arreglárselas para llegar a lugares donde nadie llegaría y esa vez no fue la excepción. Cuando el papa extendió su mano el conde sintió como propio el dolor de cada paso de Leonardo, sintió una nueva herida en su corazón al ver al artista inclinarse y besar el anillo ¿no era esa la prueba que el genio de Florencia realmente había sido quebrado?

−El Da Vinci que yo conocía antes le roería la mano que besar el anillo del papa Sixto.

Fueron sus propias palabras una revelación: aun sin estar presente en Otranto Ririo había perdido algo sumamente valioso.

 **Besos y abrazos de mi parte, muchas gracias por leer. (Oh, ésta es mi primera publicación del año, que felicidad)**


	4. Culpabilidad

**Hoy tuve muchas ganas de escribir, así que aquí está ésto.**

 **Da Vinci's demons pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, escribo esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Ambientado en el capítulo 3x03 y desde la perspectiva de Riario.**

−Lo siento tanto.

Riario se las arregló para subir a Da Vinci a su espalda y sacarlo del local, alguien del Laberinto se encargaría del caos de ese lugar, pero no quería que ninguno de sus "hermanos" tocara al genio, ya era demasiado malo por lo que iba a pasar para que además estuviera en sus manos.

Trataba de alegrarse pensando que se volvería uno de sus hermanos, pero en el fondo una voz le decía que eso no sucedería; a diferencia de él la fortaleza de Leonardo era indestructible, por más que Otranto lo hubiera cambiado sabía que seguía siendo el mismo Leonardo Da Vinci que tanto admiraba.

−En realidad lo siento tanto, Artista.

Los brazos del genio pasaban por sus hombros, mientras él sujetaba sus piernas a la altura de su cadera, la cabeza del florentino se apoyaba por momentos en su mejilla, el genio olía a pólvora, sudor, sangre y muerte. No era tan pesado como imaginó, pero saber el destino que tenían hacía el camino más difícil.

Era culpa del castaño, si no fuera tan brillante como lo era nunca habría significado tal problema para el laberinto.

−Demonio, Da Vinci ¿no podías equivocarte al menos una vez?

Riario suspiró, por supuesto que no podía, era como pedirle al ave que no volara, era algo imposible.

−Realmente lo siento tanto, Leonardo –repitió cuando ya se encontraba a la entrada de las cuevas del Laberinto.

No permitió que nadie lo ayudara, el mismo llevó a Da Vinci hasta ese instrumento en el que él había pasado tantas horas.

−Lo siento tanto –repitió un par de veces.

Dejó a Da Vinci apenas lo suficiente para utilizar, esa túnica que tanto le desagradaba del Laberinto. Cuando Carlo estuvo ahí, cuando se encontraba a nada de tocar al genio, sin pensarlo Riario apartó su mano con un golpe.

−Por favor, hermano, no te atrevas a tocar a Da Vinci –uso ese tono frío y de falso respeto que siempre tenía para Carlo de Medici.

−¿Tienes más aprecio por tu rival que por tu hermano?

−Mi rival ha sabido ganarse mi respeto, hermano, lo menos que le debo es que no sea tocado por el hombre que tanto odia.

−Entonces deseas guiarlo por el laberinto –había acidez en la sonrisa que le mostró.

No, por supuesto que no quería, lo que menos deseaba era que Da Vinci lo viera; no quería ver decepción en sus ojos al encontrarlo al lado del hombre que había asesinado a Andrea Verrocchio.

−Las órdenes del Arquitecto han sido claras –mintió el conde.

Al notar que el florentino comenzaba a despertar lo levantó para atarlo al aparato.

−Lo siento –se atrevió a murmurar en su oído.

 **Gracias por leer, besos y abrazos de mi parte.**


	5. Un sueño más

**Me puse a transcribir esto hoy y me dio flojera después del primer párrafo, al guardarlo noté que ya lo tenía transcrito, gracias a los dioses por la flojera que me evitó volver a transcribirlo.**

 **Bueno, me pongo más Leario, este capítulo lo escribí hace un buen rato y tenía mucho queriéndolo publicar, pero aún no llegaba el tiempo. Este fic partió de la idea de que Leonardo no le quiso contar a Riario su sueño, mi mente hace muchas ideas con una gota de agua, ja.**

 **Da Vinci's demons no me pertenece.**

Leonardo despertó convencido de que Riario lo salvó. Zo se lo confirmó, algo que por cierto no hizo de buena gana.

El sueño seguía en su mente, pero algo lo molestaba, un sueño más, uno que se esforzaba por salir a la superficie pero que su mente se negaba a permitirlo ¿Por qué? ¿Qué se escondía en él?

"Da Vinci"

Leonardo se sentó, sorprendiendo a Zo por su movimiento tan repentino. Juraría que había oído al conde llamarlo, pero él no estaba ahí.

Volvió a acostarse, cubriendo sus ojos una vez más.

"Artista"

De nuevo lo llamaba, pero en esta ocasión permitió a su inconsciente salir a flote.

−Da Vinci

Girolamo Riario estaba ahí.

−Conde.

−Tu sueño fue con ella ¿no?

−Mi… −Leonardo reconoció su ropa, la ropa que usaba antes de despertar de su sueño ¿de su futuro?

Pero ahora el conde estaba ahí, él no había estado en su futuro; Carlo, el hombre que más odiaba, había estado ahí, Zo, su mejor amigo, también, pero al conde no lo había visto en ningún momento ¿si hubiera ido a Roma lo hubiera encontrado?

−Da Vinci –su voz ronca, el susurro en que solía hablar, atrajo su atención.

Estaban en el salón en que había comido con su familia, con Carlo el asesino, el lugar en el que Zo había muerto, donde el despertó. El conde estaba sentado en el suelo frente a él, como lo habían estado meses atrás esperando la muerte en el nuevo mundo.

−Soñaste con tu hermosa Lucrezia ¿no es así? Aquí –el conde señaló con ambas manos el lugar.

−Sí –Leonardo se avergonzaba de contarle al conde, no deseaba entrar en detalles.

−Si ella es tu musa, Da Vinci –el romano se acercó, la distancia que ahora los separaba eran solo unos centímetros− ¿Quién soy yo?

−No sé –los ojos del conde eran rudos, lo miraban con severidad−, no sé quién eres tú, Riario.

−¿Soy tu enemigo, Da Vinci? Mi preciosa prima es tu felicidad y yo soy tu enemigo.

−No –si fuera su enemigo seguro hubiera formado parte del laberinto, lo hubiera visto en sueños.

−No, por supuesto que no –el romano parecía saber lo que pensaba− hay otra razón por la que no estuve en tus sueños, Da Vinci.

El genio se sorprendió al encontrarse en un lugar diferente, su habitación, acostado en la cama que había compartido con Lucrezia, pero esta vez, sentado a su lado, se encontraba el conde.

El conde se inclinó sobre él, colocando ambas manos en el cuello del florentino lo aprisionó contra su cama, pero el pelilargo no sintió miedo, a pesar de que el conde lo estaba dejando sin aire no se asustó ¿significaba eso que lo consideraba un aliado? sujetó con sus manos las muñecas del pelinegro, cuando lo tocó el romano paró con la presión, pero no apartó sus manos.

−¿Por qué no estaba yo en tu sueño, Da Vinci?

−No sé.

−Lo sabes, Artista… no, no Artista. Tú lo sabes, dímelo, Leonardo.

El tono en que pronunció su nombre fue como un balde de agua fría para el genio.

−Lucrezia nunca permitiría que vinieras aquí, no después de lo que has hecho.

−Bien –su razonamiento hizo sonreír al conde− por lo que es la primera vez que estoy en tu casa, Leonardo.

−Sí.

−Pero no la primera vez que me encuentro en tu cama.

−No… tengo una esposa y un hijo.

La carcajada del conde lo asustó.

−No eres un santo, hijo del laberinto –agregó con una sonrisa maliciosa, sin soltarlo, sin permitirle moverse−. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pasó antes de que la presión fuera demasiada? ¿Antes de que tu bella esposa y tu precioso hijo no fueran suficientes? Por supuesto que no podías correr a Zoroaster o a Nico, ellos estaban huyendo, eran rebeldes y tú el salvador, el hombre que destruyó el libro de las hojas –las manos soltaron su cuello, acariciando la piel desnuda, bajando por su pecho, llegando a su abdomen, el conde se inclinó más, susurrando en su oído− ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardaste en dar conmigo? ¿con mi cama?

Sintió los dedos del romano deslizándose por debajo de su pantalón, Da Vinci se apuró a sujetarlo.

−¡No, Riario, estoy casado!

No se encontraba en su cama, ni tampoco en Florencia o en algún lugar que el conociera, la habitación le era desconocida, al igual que los muebles y el paisaje por la ventana entreabierta, lo único conocido era el conde sobre él.

−No lo estás –no sabía cómo, pero ese era otro recuerdo, uno que había sucedido años antes, cuando su Andrea no era más que un bebé.

Los labios del conde en su oído pasaron a besar el cuello del genio. Da Vinci se estremeció, soltando el agarre de su mano, permitiéndole seguir con su tarea.

−Riario, por favor…

−Girolamo.

−Girolamo, para… no está bien, yo estoy casado –a pesar de sus palabras el florentino no se atrevía a detenerlo.

−No ahora, Leonardo, no aquí. No eres el destructor del libro de las hojas, no eres el arquitecto de las máquinas de guerra, no estás casado y, por supuesto, no tienes un hijo. Ahora eres solo Leonardo y eres definitivamente mío…

El genio abrió sus ojos asustado ¿eso era parte de su futuro o era sólo un sueño?

 **Muchas gracias a los que leen, se aprecia mucho, especialmente a StarryNightXIX, tus comentarios son una alegría :D. Mil gracias también por los follow y favoritos, va mucho mejor que lo que esperaba (eso sonó depresivo jajajaja)**

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado, besos y abrazos de mi parte.**


End file.
